Another day, brings new beginnings
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: ONE-SHOT Aang accidently burned Katara while practicing firebending. But this time, he goes to talk to her instead of that master firebender. They talk and someone accidently admits their feelings. read to find out what happens. Pleases R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. This is my first ATLA fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. It's a oneshot. Please review. No flames. Tell me what you think please.**

**Another day, brings new beginnings, written by balseirocharmed**

* * *

After running from Aang and her brother Sokka, Katara had reached a river. Katara kneeled down on the ground in front of the flowing river. Fresh tears fell from her blue eyes, staining her dark tanned cheeks with salty lines of tears. Bringing her hands up, she slowly examined them; red marks marked her wrists where Aang had burned her with the fire. It had been an accident and she knew it. More tears began to fall from her eyes as she placed her hands into the flowing river. The water felt nice on her burns, she sighed. Then something happened, the water of the river seemed to be healing the burns from her wrists. After a moment, Katara brought her hands out of the river, and looked at them. The red marks were gone, it was like the burns had never been there. She gasped as she heard his voice.

"Katara?" Aang whispered.

She didn't turn around to greet the boy but neither did she tell him to leave. She sighed, looking down at the ground under her.

Aang sat down next to her, "Katara, about what happened back there-" he started to say but Katara raised her hand, cutting him off.

"It's okay." she said, putting on a small smile.

He shook his head, "What? No, no it's not. Katara…I hurt you. I burned you."

She blinked, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to fall. She shook her head, and turned to look at him. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word.

Katara was the first to break this silence, "Aang," she whispered grabbing one of his hands in hers, rubbing the blue arrow on his hand as she spoke, "Aang, I'm okay now… and it was an accident. You didn't mean to do that."

He gasped in surprised, he had imagined that Katara would be mad at him but this was not what he expected, not in the slightest. "You mean you aren't mad at me?" he asked, his gray eyes reflecting his love for this waterbender in front of him.

Katara nodded her head, her hair loops falling gracefully on her face. Using her free hand, the one that wasn't holding his hand, she moved her hair loops out of her face. She sighed and smiled at Aang. She closed her eyes, thinking of what to say.

"Aang," she whispered softly, "I could never be mad at you."

The corners of Aang's mouth tugged and formed into a beaming smile, but then disappeared when the memory of burning Katara returned to his mind. "But what about the burn?" he asked, question written all over his face.

She smiled, "It's healed." she answered.

"How?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

She smiled as she began to tell Aang of what she had just discovered she could do.

"And well, that was when you walked in." she said finishing her explanation.

Aang's face went from several different emotions at once, from a blank state to shock and finally to happy. He was shocked at the new ability his friend had, but at the same time, he was happy that she was no longer burned and that she was alright.

A huge smile formed on his face, "This is great, Katara." he exclaimed, happy that his friend was not hurt.

She gave him a small smile back, "Yeah-" she was cut of by the screams coming from her brother.

"Katara, Aang! Come on, we have to get out of here and fast!" Sokka, who was sitting on top of Appa, Aang's flying bison. Momo, the flying lemur rested on the bison's head.

Katara gasped as she saw ships, not just any ships, but fire nation ships, make their way to the island. Standing quickly, she pulled Aang up with her.

"Aang, let's go!" she yelled, running with him. Realizing that they were still holding hands, she let go of his hand, a pink blush appearing on her tanned cheeks. A blush also appeared on Aang's cheeks who had also noticed.

"Get on already!" yelled Sokka, "They're getting closer!"

Not wasting another second, Katara and Aang climbed onto Appa. Aang sat on Appa's head to steer.

Grabbing the ropes that steered Appa, Aang yelled the two words that would take them flying off in the air, "Yip, yip!"

Hearing those words, Appa took off into the sky.

Sokka sighed in relief, "Whew. That was a close one!" He leaned back into the saddle, and said "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Katara told him.

Sokka gasped but couldn't disagree, "Hey! A man has to eat."

Katara rolled her eyes at her big brother, taking something out of her bag, she handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Food," she said simply, "Chew on that until we are able to land."

His stomach grumbling with hunger, he quit his complaining, and munched down on the exotic fruit.

When she was certain that her brother was not watching, she made her way to where Aang was seated. She carefully sat next to him. He noticed her presence but made sure to keep his eyes to the road, uh, the sky.

"Aang?" Katara whispered.

"Yeah, Katara?" asked Aang, eyes still on the sky.

All of a sudden, Katara grabbed Aang and gave him a hug. Not expecting this, he was shocked at first but after awhile, he warmed into the hug. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. A warm smile played on his lips, she was hugging him and it felt nice. After some minutes, the contact broke as they pulled apart from the hug. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Hands still on his hands, she said "I just wanted to tell you…no matter what you do, I will always love you." Before she could stop herself those words were out, she cursed herself for saying them.

Aang opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His mind was having a fight against itself, she said she would love him no matter what, oh Aang, surely she meant as a friend, but what if she meant it as more than friends? He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the inside battle.

Finally finding his voice, he asked "Love?"

Katara sighed, knowing she couldn't deny what she had said. She nodded her head.

A big grin formed on Aang's face. His eyes shimmered with happiness reflected in them. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into another hug. While hugging her, he whispered into her neck, "I'll love you no matter what, too."

Not just the words but the warmth of his breath touching her neck, made her heart flutter, she smiled. Pulling away, she sighed because she didn't want it to end but she knew that it had to, for the sake of the world.

"Tomorrow is another day," she whispered, smiling.

He nodded, wondering where she was going with that.

"I will go now and let you steer Appa tonight but tomorrow is another day, and another day calls for new beginnings, Aang." she whispered softly, smiling. "Goodnight" she said and made her way to the saddle, where Momo and Sokka were both fast asleep.

"Night." he whispered. Aang smiled as he watched her leave but quickly turned his attention back to the sky. While he was steering his mind was on something else, more like someone else. His smile widen imagining tomorrow's new beginnings. He sighed, and landed on the nearest land. Being it was too late to set up camp, Aang snuggled on Appa's soft fur and soon he fell asleep, with a smile on his face dreaming of new beginnings that included Katara in his life.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well thats all. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. No flames. Please and thank you. Let me know what you thought of my first ATLA fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2: Same story but edited

_I went over this one shot and changed a few words. Kind of the same still but a little bit better. __J_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. This is my first ATLA fan fiction. I hope you enjoy._

_Another day, brings new beginnings, written by balseirocharmed_

_**After running from Aang and her brother Sokka, Katara had reached a river. Katara kneeled down on the ground in front of the flowing river. Fresh tears fell from her blue eyes, staining her dark tanned cheeks with salty lines of tears. Bringing her hands up, she slowly examined them; red marks marked her wrists where Aang had burned her with the fire. It had been an accident and she knew it. More tears began to fall from her eyes as she placed her hands into the flowing river. The water felt nice on her burns, she sighed. Then something happened, the water of the river seemed to be healing the burns from her wrists. After a moment, Katara brought her hands out of the river, and looked at them. The red marks were gone, it was like the burns had never been there. She gasped as she heard his voice.**_

"_**Katara?" Aang whispered.**_

_**She didn't turn around to greet the boy but neither did she tell him to leave. She sighed, looking down at the ground under her.**_

_**Aang sat down next to her, "Katara, about what happened back there-" he started to say but Katara raised her hand, cutting him off.**_

"_**It's okay." she assured him, putting on a small smile.**_

_**He shook his head, "What? No, no it's not. Katara…I hurt you. I burned you."**_

_**She blinked, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to fall. She shook her head, and turned to look at him. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word.**_

_**Katara was the first to break this silence, "Aang," she whispered grabbing one of his hands in hers, rubbing the blue arrow on his hand as she spoke, "Aang, I'm okay now… and it was an accident. You didn't mean to do that."**_

_**He gasped in surprised, he had imagined that Katara would be furious at him but this was not what he expected, not in the slightest. "You mean you aren't mad at me?" he asked, his gray eyes reflecting his love for this waterbender in front of him.**_

_**Katara nodded her head, her hair loops falling gracefully on her face. Using her free hand, the one that wasn't holding his hand, she moved her hair loops out of her face. She sighed and smiled at Aang. She closed her eyes, pondering of what to say.**_

"_**Aang," she whispered softly, "I could never be mad at you."**_

_**The corners of Aang's mouth tugged and formed into a beaming smile, but then disappeared when the memory of burning Katara returned to his mind. "But what about the burn?" he asked, question written all over his face.**_

_**She smiled, "It's healed." she answered.**_

"_**How?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.**_

_**She smiled as she began to tell Aang of what she had just discovered she could do.**_

"_**And well, that was when you walked in." she said finishing her explanation.**_

_**Aang's face went from several different emotions at once, from a blank state to shock and finally to happy. He was shocked at the new ability his friend had, but at the same time, he was delighted that she was no longer burned and that she was alright. **_

_**A huge smile formed on his face, "This is great, Katara." he exclaimed, pleased that his friend was not hurt.**_

_**She gave him a small smile back, "Yeah-" she was cut of by the screams coming from her brother.**_

"_**Katara, Aang! Come on, we have to get out of here and fast!" Sokka, who was sitting on top of Appa, Aang's flying bison. Momo, the flying lemur rested on the bison's head. **_

_**Katara gasped as she saw ships, not just any ships, but fire nation ships, make their way to the island. Standing quickly, she pulled Aang up with her. **_

"_**Aang, let's go!" she yelled, running with him. Realizing that they were still holding hands, she let go of his hand, a pink blush appearing on her tanned cheeks. A blush also appeared on Aang's cheeks who had also noticed.**_

"_**Get on already!" yelled Sokka, "They're getting closer!"**_

_**Not wasting another second, Katara and Aang climbed onto Appa. Aang sat on Appa's head to steer.**_

_**Grabbing the ropes that steered Appa, Aang yelled the two words that would take them flying off in the air, "Yip, yip!" **_

_**Hearing those words, Appa took off into the sky.**_

_**Sokka sighed in relief, "Whew. That was a close one!" He leaned back into the saddle, and said "I'm hungry."**_

"_**You're always hungry." Katara told him.**_

_**Sokka gasped but couldn't disagree, "Hey! A man has to eat."**_

_**Katara rolled her eyes at her big brother, taking something out of her bag, she handed it to him.**_

"_**What is this?" he asked.**_

"_**Food," she said simply, "Chew on that until we are able to land."**_

_**His stomach grumbling with hunger, he quit his complaining, and munched down on the exotic fruit.**_

_**When she was certain that her brother was not watching, she made her way to where Aang was seated. She carefully sat next to him. He noticed her presence but made sure to keep his eyes to the road, uh, the sky. **_

"_**Aang?" Katara whispered.**_

"_**Yeah, Katara?" asked Aang, eyes still on the sky.**_

_**All of a sudden, Katara grabbed Aang and gave him a hug. Not expecting this, he was surprised at first but after awhile, he warmed into the hug. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. A warm smile played on his lips, she was hugging him and it felt amazing. After some minutes, the contact broke as they reluctantly pulled apart from the hug. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling. Hands still on his hands, she whispered "I just wanted to let you know that…no matter what you do, I will always love you." Before she could stop herself those words were out, she cursed herself for saying them.**_

_**Aang opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His mind was having a fight against itself, she said she would love him no matter what, oh Aang, surely she meant as a friend, but what if she meant it as more than friends? He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the battle within himself.**_

_**Finally finding his voice, he asked "Love?"**_

_**Katara sighed, knowing she couldn't deny what she had said. She nodded her head. **_

_**A big grin formed on Aang's face. His eyes shimmered with happiness reflected in them. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into another hug. While hugging her, he whispered into her neck, "I'll love you no matter what, too."**_

_**Not just the words but the warmth of his breath touching her neck, made her heart flutter, she smiled. Pulling away, she sighed because she didn't want it to end but she knew that it had to, for the sake of the world.**_

"_**Tomorrow is another day," she whispered, smiling.**_

_**He nodded, wondering where she was going with that.**_

"_**I will go now and let you steer Appa tonight but tomorrow is another day, and another day calls for new beginnings, Aang." she whispered softly, smiling. "Goodnight" she said and made her way to the saddle, where Momo and Sokka were both fast asleep.**_

"_**Night." he whispered. Aang smiled as he watched her leave but quickly turned his attention back to the sky. While he was steering his mind was on something else, more like someone else. His smile widen imagining tomorrow's new beginnings. He sighed, and landed on the nearest land. Being it was too late to set up camp, Aang snuggled on Appa's soft fur and soon he fell asleep, with a small smile on his face dreaming of new beginnings that included Katara in his life.**_


End file.
